


Rock and roll, Sammy

by JDea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanart, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality, Summer of challenges, tempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDea/pseuds/JDea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Fanarts for <br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/970757"><cite>Misplaced Grace</cite></a><br/><br/>“I can’t make my mood match the weather<br/>I can’t make the weather do what I want<br/>so I’ve resigned myself to pry that big (..) sun out of the sky..."<br/>(Lucifer)<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and roll, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misplaced Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970757) by [FortinbrasFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortinbrasFTW/pseuds/FortinbrasFTW). 



[](http://24.media.tumblr.com/001d5f6ef5cbe9c1b3012dd14aa6c51d/tumblr_n6to3nh9Dh1tyg5klo1_1280.png)

Uh, what can I say,  
I love this amazing fic almost as "How to fall"♥  


Maybe that's why my works look a little like 2 in 1...? Especially the second below ヅ 

[](http://37.media.tumblr.com/7654be8da70f27275ac5b11f1d3ed5ff/tumblr_n6s26md40A1tyg5klo1_1280.png)


End file.
